Orthodontics is a specialized field of dentistry that involves the application of mechanical forces to urge poorly positioned or crooked teeth into correct alignment and orientation. Orthodontic procedures can be used for cosmetic enhancement of teeth, as well as medically necessary movement of teeth. The orthodontic treatment of some patients includes correction of the alignment of the upper dental arch relative to the lower dental arch. Some patient have a condition referred to as Class II malocclusion or overjet, when the lower dental arch is located an excessive distance rearward of the upper dental arch when the jaws are closed. Other patients may have an opposite condition referred to as a Class III malocclusion (or negative overjet) when the lower dental arch is located forward of the upper dental arch when the jaws are closed.
Class II and Class III malocclusions may be corrected with the use of a head-gear (the effectiveness of which is almost entirely dependent on patient's compliance) or with a force-applying system such as an intraoral force module, for example. The force-applying system, when operably installed in the patient's mouth, enables the exertion of either a pulling force or a pushing force on the upper and lower jaws to which it is attached to move the jaws towards each other or away from each other.
Some known force-applying appliances are of complicated design and usually have a spring element that, in operation, requires to be repositionably attached to an auxiliary component such as an orthodontic brace to effectuate a progressive jaw correction. Other appliances employ an elastomeric member rather than a spring element, the cooperation of which with a metallic structure attaching such element to the teeth via molding or adhesive may loose its strength over time. In yet another case, the rigid affixation between the maxillar and mandibular portions of an appliance requires the use of threads and/or pins and requires a labor-intensive initial placement on the teeth and is subject to breakage and increased treatment times. Therefore, while the advantageous use of an intraoral force module has been recognized, there are still opportunities for substantial improvements.